1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to phonograph records and more particularly to a device for cutting grooves in a phonograph record.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the present practice, long playing records are made with a plurality of recordings made popular by a performer. Frequently, a purchaser of such a record is interested in only several, but not all, of the recordings on the record. If these recordings which the purchaser enjoys hearing or is interested in are not grouped together, he will have to listen to all the recordings between several that he desires to hear or else at the completion of each recording, the listener will be required to lift the needle of the phonograph and place it on the band of the next recording that he wishes to hear. Playing such a record in this manner becomes distracting and laborious.